The Other Black Sister
by alyssialui
Summary: Andromeda and Tom Riddle share a dance. Rare pair: Andromeda/Tom Riddle Jr.


_A/N: Andromeda and Tom Riddle share a dance. Rare pair: Andromeda/Tom Riddle Jr. AU. RxR. FxF._  
><em>_

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Roulette - Write about a rare pair - Andromeda Black/Tom Riddle Jr_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Themis – Write about a character who is in the books but not the films - Andromeda Black_

__**Open Category Competition: **Het - Andromeda Black/Tom Riddle Jr__

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **skim, slender_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Andromeda stood to the side of the large ballroom, wanting to be anywhere but here. She hated all these pretentious stuck up pureblood types and wanted nothing more than to head up to her room and away from their judging eyes. Maybe she'd owl Ted and rant a bit but she would have to wait until everyone had left and her family had gone to bed before she could do that.<p>

She looked out onto the ballroom floor and saw her younger sister, Narcissa, dancing with her boyfriend, Lucius. He was another one that she couldn't stand being around. He always looked at her with a sneer whenever they had the pleasure of being in the same company without Narcissa around. He didn't like her and she could say the feeling was mutual. But from what she had seen, and what she was currently seeing, he made her happy. Andromeda was practically being blinded by their bright perfect smiles from across the room. If Narcissa was happy, then who was Andromeda to judge?

"Andromeda," someone said to her right. Andromeda turned to see her older sister giving her the widest, most unsettling smile she had ever seen. On her arm was an older gentleman. His facial features were prominent, the bones under his skin very pointed and sharp but Andromeda could tell he had been a handsome man. They stopped before her before Bellatrix said, "Andromeda, this is-"

"Tom Riddle," the man offered, speaking over her sister, and extending his hand to her. She looked at the slightly miffed Bellatrix, who quickly plastered another wide smile on her face, and hesitantly took the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr Riddle."

He was about to lean down and kiss her knuckles but Bellatrix pulled him back. He scowled at her and even Andromeda felt like shrinking and hiding away. Bellatrix made a soft sound before looking away from the man's gaze. He turned his attention back to Andromeda and gave her a charming smile. "I guess I will be seeing you around, Ms Black." He walked away with Bellatrix hanging off his arm like a lost puppy.

It was about an hour later now and Andromeda was standing by the drinks table. She had drunk 3 glasses of wine during her stand by the wall and was currently nursing a fourth. A few men had come up asking her for a dance but she politely declined each one as only a Black could. She left them walking away dejected but Andromeda couldn't really say she cared at the moment. She wasn't in the mood for dancing tonight. Narcissa had even came up to her at one point, Lucius scowling at her from above her sister's head. But with the wine in her, Andromeda did not let it get to her. She engaged in private conversation with her sister and her boyfriend but Narcissa led him away from her, not without one lasting look from Lucius. Something was definitely wrong with that man.

She swayed slightly in time with the music with a content smile on her face as she let her eyes skim across the thinning ballroom floor. Soon the party would be over and she could head upstairs. She looked over to her parents standing a few feet away. Her mother looked ready for the party to end as well, so it was only a matter of time.

"Black becomes you my darling," a smooth voice said as a man siddled up beside her.

She turned slightly and came face to face with the older gentleman from before. "Oh Tom, thank you." She looked about a bit and then asked, "Where's Bellatrix?"

The man's expression changed a bit before he said, "Bellatrix went to the powder room and I thought I'd get something to drink." He took up his own glass and then turned to look at the ballroom himself.

A tinkling laugh caught Andromeda's fuzzy ears, causing her eyes to dart towards the source. She found her sister sitting at one of the small tables a few feet away, laughing at something that Malfoy said. He seemed to notice her staring and again with the sneers? Andromeda just wanted to walk over there and-

"He's not worth it," Tom said on her right.

"What?" Andromeda asked, struggling a bit to maintain her composure.

"I know he bothers you, but it's not worth your time or your energy to feel any hatred towards him. He will get what he deserves in good time," he said while not really looking at her.

Andromeda looked down into her own wine glass before nodding.

The song changed into a slow waltz and then a hand was offered to her, "May I have this dance, Ms Black?" Andromeda didn't know what came over her, but she handed her glass to Tom, who put both down on the table, before he led her onto the dance floor.

They twirled in time with the music and Andromeda was surprised to find just how good of a dancer Mr Riddle was. He gave her a wide grin which she knew would normally make her feel uncomfortable but right now she was oddly happy in his arms. She placed her head tentatively against his shoulder as they danced, his hand around her slender waist and she heard his slow heartbeat within. It was like a ticking clock, hypnotising her and drawing her closer to him.

The song was over before she realized and Andromeda almost felt sad. She separated from him and he gave her a low bow. He fished into his pocket and withdrew a business card. 'Lord Voldemort'. She looked at him confusedly, "I thought your name was Tom, Mr Riddle."

He smiled again and she could feel the unease settling in. "That's my polite name. I feel we have made a connection tonight, Andromeda. I will contact you in a few days, my dear." Before she could think, he pulled her close and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, Ms Black."

Lord Voldemort, she thought to herself as she fingered the card. There was a strange feeling when she said the word. Maybe he was bad news, but she couldn't deny that she too felt the connection during their dance.


End file.
